A Tale of 2 Knights Oracle & Nightwing
by shangtsung
Summary: ****CHAPTER 12 UPDATED COMPLETE**** a normal Dick & Babs fic, along with Tim, Bruce, Alfred, Jim, Dinah n the rest of the 'family'. rated PG13 for some 'things' not good @ summeryz. sorry, pls read n review!
1. Default Chapter

****

DISCLAIMER: you should know that I own NOTHING! Except the story. Dick, Babs, Tim, Bruce, Gotham, Blüdhaven, Wayne Manor, and all BATMAN related thingys belong 2 DC comics and AOL time Warner Company. It is used without permission and I pray that those guyz don't mind me using there characters. 

**_A TALE OF 2 KNIGHTS – ORACLE & NIGHTWING_**

_BY: SHANGTSUNG_

Barbara was sitting on her chair, in the balcony. She and Dick had been sleeping for over a year now! Last night, they celebrated their 1st anniversary by officially announcing that they are now engaged. The party was held at 'stately Wayne Manor' Babs wondered why they called it that. Anyway, now, the party was over, the night was over, the dinner was over and so was Dick's 7-day vacation from work! He left a few minutes ago, she gave him the kiss of his life that time. Barbara smiled at the thought. She leaned back on her chair, wearing an unbuttoned cotton shirt, which made her under-garments viewable. She kept on smiling and seeing her man swing out of her apartment, swinging across the ever-great Gotham City sky-line. After a few more summersaults, a building blocked her view. 

Babs wheeled back inside and closed the door, proceeding inside the bathroom to take a quick morning shower.

Nightwing landed on top of the last building in west Gotham. He sighed at the beautiful view reflecting on his mask. "The last building in Gotham City," He muttered to himself, "Wonder how my town's doing." Just then, he heard a beeping on his gauntlet, Dick took an ear-phone out of a hidden pocket and placed it on his ear. "Nightwing here," 

"Hey, man! Where are ya?" Tim's voice called out from the other side. 

Sighing, Nightwing continued: "What're you doing calling at an hour like _this_?"

"HEEY!" Tim whined, "I'm at school!"

"So?"

"So . . . I need your help bro."

"My help?" 

"Yeah! I mean, you got this thing worked out with Babs right? So why not help your little buddy brother get _his_ thing worked out?"

"oOoh! I see! You need help hitting a girl huh? Why you sly, sly doggy you!" He could've sworn Tim blushed at the other end.

" . . . Well . . . yeah . . . kinda,"

"HaHaHA! So who is it?"

"Ariana."

"Ariana? Your ex-g/f?"

" . . . Yes . . ."

"I thought you two broke up."

"We did, but now I wanna make up again."

"Don't worry lil' bro. I'll help ya out,"

"Cool! So I meet you at lunch?"

"Whoa! Hey! Whoa! Slow down there! Where are you coming?"

"To Babs' place."

"Well, I hafta go to 'Haven tonight."

"Why who lives there? I thought you were ENGAGED WITH BABS! You TRAITOR!"

" 'Ha. Ha' very funny. Remind me to laugh later. I got some villains to pick out."

"I can_not_ freakin' believe it! You're standing up _Babs_ for bad-girls?!"

"I . . . you better cut that out or I won't help ya! You little twirp!"

"Alright! alright! Geez. Listen, I gotta go, P.E is up next. Call ya laterz."

"cool."

And with that, Nightwing took off the ear-piece and shoot a zip-line towards the bridge that parted the two cities. 

****

TBC

**A/N**: So? Do ya like it? lemme know n tell me if I should write chapter 2! 

~ Dan –A.K.A- Shangtsung.


	2. Gotham, Bruce and DInah Lance

****

A/N: Thanx for the reviews guys! I wanted to email ya and thank ya, but you didn't left ur add. 

Nywayz, without further dew: 

****

CHAPTER 2:

Barbara leaned back on her chair in front of her computer, she rubbed her eyes and thought about the recent case the 'Bird's of Prey' were trying to solve. She turned to a desk, and went through all sorts of maps and finally found the object of her search. She pulled out the paper, and read it mentally. Just then, one of her cameras went on. Babs smiled as she saw Black Canary trying to get out of her defense security.

Babs clicked a button on her keyboard and turned to the window behind her.

"Hey Girl Friend! What's up?" Babs laughed at the blonde who seemed so tired from her last trip.

" . . . Hey Babs . . ." Dinah Lance responded, rubbing her head.

"Oh c'mon! at least we solved the case."

"Yeah! Oh Man! Did you see me kick ass? I was gooOd!" Dinah said leaning against a desk.

"Yeah well, you couldn't have solved it without ME doing all the paper work!"

"True,"

"So, what brings you to Gotham?"

"Oh, just dirty mind I guess . . . I wanted to congratulate you and Grayson about the engagement, sorry I wasn't around for the big party."

"Hey it's alright! But . . . uh . . . Dick isn't here, he had to go to Blüdhaven."

"WHAAT?! And miss the big night?!"

"HeY! We did that last night already okay?" Barbara blushed at the last words.

"Riiiiiight!"

"Okay, whatever,"

"Listen, can ya give an old friend an extra blanket for the night? I don't wanna go back hoome!" She squealed.

"Oh Alright!"

"Thanks a bunch pal!"

Dinah turned and towards the leaving room "I better change . . . got any comfortable clothes?"

Dick entered his apartment through the window. He sighed and removed his Nightwing mask, which followed by the top. Cuts, bruises, blood, all scattered across his body. He sighed, "10 muggings, 2 jail breaks, and 50 assassination attempts! Boy! This is by far the most crime spree this month!" Dick turned towards the bathroom and began taking out all the medication he needed to cure the injuries, in case of any infection. Dick sat on his bed and began with his back, he sighed and wondered how Babs would've cured it. _'With her tender little hands'_ he thought and continued his task. Dick looked at the digital-clock, it flashed 3:30 am. 2 hours later, it was now 5:30 am. Dick went to the kitchen and opened his fridge, empty: no prepared meal, "Drats." He cursed. There was no time for shopping these days. And the milk cart was empty too. He sighed and decided to eat out. 

Barbara and Dinah were chomping at a delicious chicken salad Babs made at lunch. 

"Mm, this is good. I mean really good!" Said Dinah with a mouth-full. Babs smiled and finished her meal in record time. 

"Whoa! Whoa! Where are you going?" asked Dinah, sipping her soda.

"What? One plate of sal~ad is all I can give to my neatly scheduled diet." Barbara smirked with her best 'Alfred' accent. 

"Yeah what_ever_ that just means more lettuce for me! Literally."

Babs smiled and took her plate, glass and spoon & fork towards the sink. She dumped all of the dishes in soapy water, deciding to clean them later. "Wonder what Dick might be doing . . ." Babs said, thinking out loud. And then, noticing her mistake. "Ohh! PoOr Babsy miss her widdle boy-fwiend!" Dinah teased making the best Tweety bird impression. 

"Oh knock it off Dinah!" 

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Babs frowned and wheeled herself towards the fridge. 

"Oh c'mon Babs! Its not every day you get to live at your best-friend's house! Eating her finely cooked meals, and brag about it!" 

"Well . . . true I guess." Babs teased back.

"SO! Whaddya wanna do now?"

"Ah, listen, Dinah! Could you pleeease act a _bit_ more yourself?!"  
"Hey! It's a blonde thing!"

" . . . Right,"

The Bat-mobile slowly entered the dark and huge, Bat-cave. Bruce got out and entered a disk on the Bat-computer. He searched various files on the disk and finally stared at the laughing face in front of him - - "Joker. I should have known it would be you." He said back at the screen.

"Oh! Master Bruce? How was the evening sir?" Alfred Pennyworth called from up the stairs.

Batman removed his mask and stood up to confront the old man. 

"Not so good Alfred, The Joker is on the lose again, and I think he is out to get Jim this time."

"My word sir!" Bruce nodded slowly. He removed his cape and left in side the room to change into his 'civilian' clothes. "I should say sir," Alfred continued, he knew that Bruce could still hear him. "Master Dick told me to tell you that Ronald Deasmond –AKA- The Block Buster, has set a deal with The Penguin."

Bruce emerged, he glared at Joker's face on the screen opposite to him. "Things are complicated Alfred . . . too complicated."

****

TBC

~~~~***~~~~

PLEASE tell me if I should write more! And that should I do more Dick/Babs things?


	3. Mistah J's on the rebound babe!

****

A/N: Hey! Thanks for the review! 

****

CHAPTER 3:

Dick Grayson sipped the last drop of his Coca-Cola can. He had been eating at a near-by diner, a familiar joint, named as 'Hogan's Alley'.

Dick finished his lasagna when he heard his mobile phone beep. 

"Hello?" He clicked to receive.

"Hello Dick," came the dark, serious voice from the other line.

"Oh Hey Bruce!" Dick nearly jumped at his 'father's' voice. If Alfred ever found out 'Master Richard' was eating at an old shabby bar named as a restaurant, his days in Blüdhaven would be over.

"Shhhh, keep it down." Batman whispered back.

"Oh yeah, hold on a sec." Dick got up from his seat and yelled the old man over at the counter; "Hey put that on my tab Hulkamania!" 

"Ha, ha, I'm dyin' with laughter!" Hogan joked back, wiping out a dish-plate.

Dick quickly ran outside the building and stood at an alley. 

"All clear, what's up?"

"You're the one who called me remember? About Penguin and Blockbuster?"

"Oh yeah! That one, I heard the scoop while tracking down Dead Shot."

"Dead Shot is in Blüdhaven?"

"Yes."

"Hmm, I see . . ."

"Bruce listen, there has been a major break out at Lock-Haven while I was gone. I think most of _my_ _rough's gallery_ has been busted open. They are all lose here!"

" . . .Strange, there had been a break down in Arkham Asylum as well! The Joker escaped."

Dick paused in shock, he felt everything all at once, hatred, mad, a thrust for revenge . . .

"Dick?"

" . . .yea . . . Yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah,"

"I will be busy with these guys, and I think, I might need your help if the Alliance between Deasmond and Cobblepot takes place."

" . . .Sure . . . no problem kemosabe."

The line clicked close. Dick leaned against the wall, banging his head in frustration. _'Why now? Why after such a special occasion? Why Babs? Why . . ."_

Robin zipped across Gotham, he came upon the Clock Tower and to most of them: The Oracle's Lair. 

He landed on the rooftop and made a cheesy grin in front of the camera. "Heeeey! Babs! Lemme in!"

Dinah had been doing Barbara's hair, rubbing them with coconut oil. 

"So tell me again, exactly _why_ am I doing this?" Babs said, raising an eyebrow. 

"Well, I hear its good for the hair!"

" . . .Right, like I have time for my hair." 

"Hey! You DO wanna_ do_ with Dick don't you?"

" . . . Ah . . ." 

"HEY! WILL SOMEONE PLEASE LET THIS COLD BIRD INNNNN?!" Tim screamed outside a window. 

Dinah rushed to the window and opened it. 

"Thank you."

"What's up boy blunder?" Dinah teased, rubbing his hair with her oily hand.

"HeeY! What did you do to my well – gelled hair?!" 

Babs shook her head, "What brings you here Tim?"

"Oh! I was just in the neighborhood thought I'd drop by!"

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"Hey wait a minute, why didn't my security cameras go off?" And realization stroke Babs - - they weren't alone . . .

****

TBC

****

A/N: SO? Should I continue? Lemme know! Or should I write the next part in another story entitled 'Nightwing and Oracle – the crisis of Asylum' or something? Yeah sounds corny! You tell me!


	4. forgot da story!

****

A/N: THANKS for the reviews guys! It really means a lot to me! Lol. 

****

CHAPTER 4:

Tim removed his mask, cape and red-vest. 

"Ooh! Save us from mister hot!" Dinah laughed at Tim's skinny little self.

"Ha, ha, very funny!" he tossed his 'suit' into a near by- chair, but didn't noticed that it fell to the floor. 

"Guys shoo!" Babs ordered, blowing on her finger. 

All three of them could hear foot steps coming from the bed room. Tim tried to jerk his way in but was stopped by Barbara's hand. 

A shadow confirmed that a 'man' was inside the house –

"Well HELLO there!" Babs' eyes got wide open. The creature from her nightmares came back!

"Joker!" Dinah exclaimed, but then, two heavy, big arms jerked her mouth and yanked her to the corner. And this was no ordinary man – it was Bane. Then, two hands attacked at Tim also – actually, two henchmen. And the clown prince of crime laughed as Babs was held tightly by two other. 

He moved towards the Black Canary and shot his mischievous smile.

"Oh! So formal? Why don't you call me 'Uncle J'? every one does y'know." 

"Go to hell." Babs cursed.

"OH! Heavens forbid! Why would I go and do such a thing? Oh and by the way, have you heard from you father lately hmm?" 

"Dad?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HIM YOU SON OF A BI--"

"OH! Don't you worry your sweet little brain off! He is fine! In fact, I my self need to talk to him. What was the phone number again? Oh no wait! I have a better idea! Let's call you boy friend! What was his name again? Dicky? Dicky Grayson? Oh isn't it such a sweet name? Wayne's foster son is he? Well, that'd do just fine! Just fine and tidy!" He shoved Barbara's cord-less phone and dialed a number.

__

Beep, beep. Dick was swinging through the night sky when he heard his cell-phone ring. "Ugh! Now what?" he tapped on his ear-piece twice. "Hello?"

"Hello Dicky." Sneered a sinister voice.

"Who . . . is this?"

"Why, I am SHOCKED! Don't you remember good ol' Uncle J?"

"Joker?"

"HAHAHAHAHA" That confirmed it. "Listen, wise guy. I've got your gal pal and her two little buddy friends here . . . now, if you ever want to see them alive . . ."

"BABS?!"

"OH goody! You guessed it!"

"If you lay one finger on her I'll tear you into pieces!"

"PHA! Pish-tush. Listen, I want 2 billion dollars . . . no . . . make that 2 ZILLION dollars! Ha ha! That's about 6 more '0's than billion! Ok, so I want 2 zillion dollars by the next 8 o' clock P.M! hmm . . . wait! That doesn't rhyme - - I meant by the next 8 PM o' clock! Of course if you don't . . . I've got my gun pinned down next your sweet heart's temple. HA HA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Wait! Where are yo . . ." click.

And with that . . . Nightwing was left with nothing but a long _beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. _He turned his head towards the bridge that separates the two cities and shot a grappling hook towards it. 

The Batcave:

Alfred came from a top of the stairs. "Master Bruce?" 

"Yes?" 

"Are you still working in front of that computer sir? You know you could ruin you eyes."

"My eyes are the least of my worries now Alfred . . ."

"What's wrong sir?"

"Joker . . . is still at large and . . ." Batman got up from his chair, "He has Barbara hostage."

At a warehouse, some where in the north part of Gotham. 

A very short and tubby man guarded by 4 other men entered inside. 

"Have you got the plans yet?" A very tall man, nearly 8foot in height, whispered.

"Yes, Ronald." The shorter man squealed and revealed a briefcase. Ronald Deasmond –aka- Block Buster took it. "Hmm . . . perfect."

****

TBC

PLS REVIEW! Thanks!


	5. unlce J's runnin wild!

****

A/N: Sorry for the delay in chapter 4! I couldn't submit any stories or reviews! Sorry guys! Well, since I delayed and kept u guys waiting . . . I wrote chapter 5 and here it is! : ) enjoy! 

****

CHAPTER 5:

Batman glared down at the old building in front of him. He had been standing there for over 20 minutes without moving a muscle or barely breathing. It was really hard to notice him with the other stone gargoyles beside his cape.

Finally, Batman moved as he saw Penguin emerge from the ware house building, holding a briefcase. He sat down in his car and it slowly drove off . . . 

Batman, now jumped from the statues falling into the depths of the Gotham streets. He shot a line towards a near by wall and safely landed on an alley. Beside him now, was the Batmobile. He pressed a button on his belt to open the door.

Soon . . . the Bat mobile screeched out of the alley and followed the Penguin's car.

"Hey boss! Want some grub? This little chick here cooks a fiine meal!" One of the henchmen chomped out on Barbara's table. 

"Johnny! Mind your manner's boy! Haven't you learned that you must always _wash_ your hands before you eat? Hmm?" The Joker squealed. 

"Well, gee . . . I'm sorry boss . . . I . . . ah . . . " 

BLAM!

"I hate it when someone talks his mouth full! RON! DURSLEY! Please show Johnny here to the trash would you?" Johnny's corpse fell to the ground as he gawked put his last breath.

"HURRY UP!" 

Tim, Barbara and Dinah were all tied up to individual chair and Bane was the one behind them, incase they try to pull up some stunts. 

The Joker walked over to Johnny's 'last meal' and threw a piece of meat into his mouth. Now, he swallowed before talking again "Umm . . . Johnny was right! This _is_ good!"

"Really?" Another henchmen called out, almost sounding stupid.

"Oh shut up!" The Joker then walked over to Babs with a sinister smile across his face.

"Hmm, hmmmm," He grabbed Babs by the chin and tilted her head up, "I can still remember our last encounter . . . don't you?" She jerked her face away from him, "Oh . . . touchY Barbara, I've seen you inside and out! Haven't you have a least bit respect for me?" Joker hissed into her ear. "HA HA HA HAHA!" 

"Leave her alone!" Tim yelled from his side.

"Oh . . . little Timothy! I knew you when you were just thirteen! Remember? We met at your mother's funeral!"

"SHUT UP YOU BIG BASTERED YOU!"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha . . . oh! But I fail to recognize you miss Lance . . . oh wait! Of course! YOU are the Black Canary! HA! I Knew it! I knew it!"

Nightwing somersaulted through some buildings until he reached a curtain point where the Bat mobile was at view. He sat on the edge of a building as he saw the Bat mobile speeding through the streets following a car who was returning fire.

"Don't these guys ever learn?" Dick shook his head and jumped off.

Oswald Cobblepot felt like he had a heart attack! The Dark Knight was close on his heels and he didn't have much fire-power with him this time! "DRIVE FASTER YOU NUMBSKULL! WHAT AM I PAYIN' YOU FOR?!" He yelled at the driver who was on his _own_ heart threatening self.

Just when things were looking like they couldn't get worse. The tire pumped flat! 

Nightwing smiled at his victory as the night-a-rang hit its appropriate target. The car sled to a stop, but the guards just wouldn't stop shooting would they? Of course, none of the bullets fired at him. They were fired towards Batman. Dick jumped into the air and with a spin, landed on top of the car. The two guards now directed their attention on him. Dick crushed their heads together when a third one emerged from the front sit. He hit Nightwing right in the chest, causing him to fall back. But of course, the bullet-proof suit protected him. 

The Penguin took a run for it and started running towards the opposite side. Nightwing threw another night-a-rang towards the third guard causing him to lose his gun. 

Oswald ran as fast as his fat body could take him, huffing and puffing but then, he met the hands of the man he feared the most – Batman.

"Ok Oswald . . . no more running."

****

TBC

****

A/N: Ok, so this isn't as good as the last four. That's what I think . . . so, if you have any comments, suggestions on editing, please feel free to tell me and I'll improve that part of the chapter a bit! Of course - - DO NOT forget to review! Thanks! 


	6. cant think of 1!

****

CHAPTER 6:

The night was dark, the time was near, and the bird had been caught. 

"_Tell me._" Batman's dark voice commanded, his hands gripping at Oswald's collar.

" . . . Now . . . now let's not be hasty here . . . " The Penguin squealed, "Alright! Alright! I'll tell you . . . I have been sorting out a deal with The Block Buster." 

"What kind of a deal?" Nightwing butted in.

"He . . . he wanted a bullet that would go through your bullet-proof suit."

"And?"

"And what?"

"_What about the Joker?"_

"What ABOUT him? I haven't SPOKE to him after he got out!"

__

"He escaped."

"Where is Block Buster now? Why did he need those bullets?"

"It's not the ONLY thing we had in mind though. As you waste your fateful little time on me, Lock-up has gone with terms and broke the security system of Black Gate. Thus, making sure the prisoners fly away! HA HA! You fools." With an eager strike, Batman threw the tubby man towards a trash can. 

"_Nightwing,_ I want _you_ to go ahead and stop Lock Up before he opens up Black Gate. _I_ will go on and deal with Joker."

"WHAT? NO WAY BATMAN! Joker's mine!"

"DO AS I SAY! Azrael will meet you there." 

"I want THE JOKER!"

"This isn't a game of pool we have very little time."

" . . . Alright."

"Good."

****

TBC:

****

A/N: Alright guys. Thank you VERY much for the reviews! The Dick & Babs I promised will happen after the Joker is caught. (Which _may_ be soon!) But since I'm not a pro at this. Could you pleez hint me in should I show a bit torture here? Because I don't wanna. But if it describes more of the Joker's insanity . . . you tell me!


	7. Ramapge at the Asylum

****

A/N: Okay . . . lets see . . . I got 2 suggestions on the whole 'torture' thing. ONE says 'NO'. That's YOU Azure Lightning. And the other ONE says 'YES!' that's YOU Moi! Well, this does make the author (That's ME!) get confused! Well, any who. I never wanted to hurt Babs. Yeah, Moi you got a point there . . . its just a story! But I want my stories to mostly get a good line up. And not scramble the on-going story lines that are happening in the books! So, I'm sticking with NO tortures! BUT! I'm gonna wait 'till chapter 8 for the torture yes or torture no! so. Pls. Review and tell me if I should! I know that this is my story but I like the readers ideas! Thanks! By the way; this chapter will follow mostly the battle at the Asylum! PLEASE tell me how'd I do! Thanks. 

****

CHAPTER 7

Arkham Asylum, the most hated spot in the off side of Gotham. Lunatics crazed minds and troubled souls who have gone wrong lives inside these walls. Little do they know . . . that their freedom depends on one other man. A man who himself is crazed and totally out of his mind. 

As this man walks by the dark hallways of the asylum. Passing each cell means to hear the laughter of the inhabitants. They scream with joy, with pleasure of the pain. Bloods of unknown monsters scar the walls. Messages written with them. But suddenly . . . the laughter stopped. It stopped for peace, stopped for some reason. A reason no body dares to know why. 

"Pathetic." The tall man mumbled as he kept on walking. 

The laughter started again. This time, even louder, scarier as it echoed through the narrow hallway. 

Nightwing swung to the ground of this new Asylum. There, two bodies lay on the ground. Most probably they were guards. Killed by Lock Up himself.

Dick bent down to check their pulses. None came to his attention. He proceeded inside.

Lock-up made his way towards the main control room of the Asylum, killing every security guard who blocks his path. He glared at the control panel in front of him . . . at the corner of his eyes he could see one of the officers squirm to a fallen walkie-talkie. He shoved out his silenced 9mm handgun and put a bullet in the head of the fearing guard. Smiling at his success he positioned himself on his original place. 

"Geez man. Don't you _ever_ give up?" Came a voice from no where. In reaction, Lock-up pulled out two more silenced guns from his sides and took three small steps back from the panels. "Where are you?" his icy voice demanded. 

"Hmm, that's a toughy one! I could be here . . . I could be there . . . I could be _any_where!" The voice spoke again. It appeared to be moving from one place to the other. 

Suddenly, a shadow came to view. With out hesitation the brute shot his two weapons in a rhythmic motion. Missing at every single shot. 

"Awe shucks! Locky! I feel shame for you. You can't even hit a bat if it in front of you and say 'Hey! I'm a bat! Hit me!'!" The voice teased again.

"Come out of the shadow's young one . . ." Lock-up said with a whisper. He backed away his smoke-filled guns. 

The owner of the voice emerged from the shadows. "Actually . . . I prefer to be called _THE_ one!" 

A short chuckle fled Lock-up's mouth, "Nightwing . . . long time no see."

"And with _that_ face! I'd wanna _keep_ it that way! Long time _NO_ seeing!" Nightwing joked his opponent again. 

"Well! I wouldn't say that! We _have_ been seeing each other in a while haven't we?" A new voice called out from behind. Dick twisted his head to see . . . "Dead Shot? What the hell are YOU doing here?" 

"Taking care of business!" Dead shot aimed his wrist-gun, which contained a laser-pointer. And it targeted exactly on Nightwing's head.

****

TBC

****

A/N: SO! Did ya like it? please tell me! And of course! Tell me about the torturing! YES? Or NO? 


	8. hmm

****

A/N: SO sorry that I didn't update earlier!!! Pleease forgive me!!! Lol. Sorry! I bought a PS2 so I was kinda b-z with it! lol. SORRY guys! Well, without further dew here is chapter 8!

****

CHAPTER 8:

The night was cold. The wind was rapid. The clouds, smashing together to darken the already dark night. Lightening flashed across the skyline, shedding light towards the dark gargoyle statues. And beside one of them . . . a creature moved. This was no ordinary creature. He was the night. He is vengeance. He is Batman. 

And before him, stands the famous Gotham Clock Tower. Also known to the 'super hero' world as Oracle's Lair. 

Batman stood up to his feet, aiming at the tower. And without warning, he shot a rope towards his target. 

"Hmm, now lets see . . . what should I do with _you_ my little crippled pigeon? Should I paralyze your arms too? Or should I break your neck? Or maybe I could just eat you up!" The Joker laughed at his evil mind. Barbara was tied-up in front of him, her hands and legs spread across the table. And a tape on her mouth prevents her from screaming. On the other room, Tim was screaming, cursing at the clown prince of crime. But what was the use? He couldn't even reach Joker because of Bane's mighty arms. Dinah tried to escape a few hours ago . . . but soon was caught and knocked out unconscious. Her numb body lay on the chair- tied. 

"There, there my precious," Joker said with a pity voice, circling Barbara's face with his index finger, "Uncle J won't hurt you . .. won't hurt you at all! . . . well, maybe a little . .. but JUST TO GET THE PUNCHLINE! HA!" Her eyes widened as Joker moved his hand towards her shirt . . . 

The Asylum

Dick fell hard on the ground after receiving two hard blows to the stomach, two to the jaw and two again on his guts. 

"He, he, he, he, ha, ha." Lock-up chuckled at his fallen enemy, "Had enough loud-mouth? Well, too bad. I haven't even BEGUN!" He leapt towards Nightwing, only to get hit on the stomach by his cocking legs. Slamming to the wall on the opposite. Nightwing flipped to his feat and did a round hose kick to Dead-shot's head. Lock up quickly grabbed him by the arms as the terminator –AKA- Dead shot targeted Dick's head. "Fare well . . ." He said and pulled the trigger.

Like a split second, everything froze . . . the bullet hit the appropriate target. Nightwing could've died. But as luck would have it . . . Lock-up fell to the ground. Blood poured down from his brain . . . his body shaking to the effect. 

Nightwing looked back up to see a confused Dead-shot. "You missed." Nightwing's voice slowly confirmed.

****

TBC

****

A/N: OKAY! I know this is short . . . and that the last part is a bit cheesy. But I'm not that good on explaining the action-packed scenes! If you review then I'll get the ideas about how to improve them! thanks. The reviews I got on 'crow' was really good. SO I used the same technique! Anyways, about the torture thing . . . I got 3 'no's and 2 'yes'' so I guess I'm gonna stick with NO! (and its MUCh easier to write! : ) 

Ok? A note to the Chosen One: Sorry man! Yeah, I agree with your theory. When it's the Mistah J, its torture! But my readers agree with no torture so please try to understand! (Hey! The Chosen one = Liu Kang and ME as in Shang Tsung! Lol j/king!) 


	9. Here comes uncle J

****

A/N: Sorry AGAIN for the delay! Lol. Okay. So the recent review explains that I should show a wee bit of torturing . . . okay . . . now I'M confused! Alright, to set this thing straight – I'll show a LITTLE bit of torturing . . . but nothing serious. A little something that would scare Babs to the bone! Hee ha. Whaat? Dick is coming! That'll give them an excuse for Dick/Babs stuff. Compeshe (I dunno if I spelt that right!)

****

CHAPTER 9:

The asylum echoed with the sound of gunfire, as the laughter among the in-mates rose. Outside the prison, thunder roared like it screamed with the in-mates. The lightning shed a little light on the room where our hero now stands. Shocked as much as his opponent was. The great and fear-full Lock-up now lay dead on the floor. A bullet that could cut through walls was injected in his brain. Blood sprayed across the floor. And if you were there . . . you could've seen the murderer's reflection on the blood. 

"You . . . killed him." Was all that Nightwing could say at that moment. 

Dead-shot clicked his weapon as a burning shell fell from it, clinking on the floor in this silent room.

"He deserved to die . . . but," he spoke with his icy voice. Then, slowly aimed his gun towards Nightwing as the laser-pointer indicated on his head, "—Now it's you're turn."

"NO! LET GO OF ME!" Barbara struggled to get away from the two men who were grasping her hands. Joker had removed her outer-clothing to reveal her soft skin. They punched her in the stomach to quite her down a bit. "Now, now, gentlemen. We wouldn't want to HARM Babs now would we?" Joker spoke with a sinister grin. The henchmen tied Barbara to another chair that was fixed to the ground. "Bring on the speakers!" He ordered and grinned back at Barbara who was now quite because of the stomach-twitching blow. "Listen Babs," Joker bent down and put two of his hands on her shoulders. "The experience you are about to experience now is gonna be . . . heart stopping . . . any last words?" 

All she could do was glare back at his disgusting face, she moaned slowly: "Go . . . to . . . hell" 

"HA! Just what I thought you'd say!" And with that he sealed her mouth with his as the henchmen put two speakers on both sides. And turned it on in high volume – The Joker's maniacal laughter screamed from it and shouted in Babs' ears. The Joker's mouth prevented her from screaming. 

On the other room, Tim's badly bidden body lay on the floor next to Diana's.

A series of bullets raced across the control room, hitting, breaking everything that got in its path. Except for one target. The target that Dead-shot wanted hit – Nightwing. 

Dick ducked, jumped, flipped and did and all kinds of acrobatic move to avoid the bullets. He needed to get close to this freak and nail him before it was too late. Dead-shot was getting closer to the main switch. 

__

'All right genius. NOW what?!" Without thinking the next word, Dick threw a night-a-rang towards head. It connects and hits the Terminator on the head. Causing him to drop the two guns on his hands. Nightwing jumped out from behind whatever that thing was he was hiding in. And hit Dead-shot on the face to drop him to the ground. He took him by the collars and held him up-high. "What now dead-guy?" Whispered Nightwing. "HA! You think its THAT easy? You think that I'd let you caught me and this whole operation is over?! WRONG! The bombs I planted below the asylum is set to blow up in TEN SECONDS! And you can't STOP it! Ha, ha, ha, ha!" 

"LIER!" Nightwing screamed with frustration and threw his enemy towards the computer, of course, breaking it. "Uh . . ." Dead shot struggled to get to his feet, "Of course, there is ONE way! But then, you'll have to let go of me! The hallway that leads to the roof-top holds the ONLY remote that could stop/detonate the bombs. But . . . you got about . . . oh . . . 30 seconds. Before it blows! Think about it Hero! What will you do? Chase the villain? Or save the city of weeks and weeks of killings?"

Nightwing clenched his teeth and jumped out of the window next to him. He shot a line towards the roof while in mid-air. 

"That's what I thought you'd do." Dead shot turned around and proceeded his escape. For some reason, the break-down of Arkham Asylum was no longer important.

Barbara still sat on that same – torture chair. She was weakened by the evil laughter that now ran through her brain. As the maniac in front of her laughed that same laughter. And kept on jumping with joy and pleasure. "GOT YA! HA HA HA HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!" 

He stopped after a few moments. "Wasn't that funny Baney?" But no response came. "Bane?" Joker turned around to see all three of his henchmen, including the giant Bane, struggling on the floor. His big grin came up-side-down to see the sight of the Dark knight standing before him.

"Oh, oh."

****

TBC


	10. things are

****

A/N: L*L! There is only ONE DARK KNIGHT! Lol. And that's Batman! :) a note to M.A.S.T.E.R of Diguse: Does _this_ chapter answer your question?

****

CHAPTER 10

The clown prince of crime had his jaw dropped to the ground. The man he feared the most was standing before him. BATMAN was standing in front of him! And now, that man had pulled him up in the air with his collars. Only a silent growl escaped Batman's throat. A silent, but scary growl. 

"Ha, HA! You're TOO late BAT-MAN! I have delivered the punch line! The daughter of ex-commish Gordon, has been the victim once again! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!" 

Dick jumped into the room the window was open. He had already removed his mask on his way in. He twisted his head to see Bruce holding up a laughing Joker and . . . just next to them was Babs, _his_ Babs, laying on the chair as if she was . . . fainted.

"BABS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dick ran to her aide as fast as his legs could take him, he held her weak body in his arms. Tears raced down his cheeks.

" . . . d . . d . . . ick . . ." 

"Barbara, its gonna be okay! See? I'm here! It's gonna be okay!" He hugged her as tight as he could. _'God! Please! Let her be okay! GOD! LET HER BE OKAY!'_ He mentally blessed.

The room echoed with the evil chuckle of the clown, prince of crime.

****

~ Next Morning ~

The doctor had brought Barbara back from the operation room. She was now sleeping. Next to her was, the man of her dreams . . . Dick Grayson. But now, those dreams seemed to fade away.

Dick's face was scared, his eyes were red as Tim's costume. He held her hand tight in his, still praying for her safety. 

"Dick . . ." A hand gripped his shoulder slightly, he knew who it was.

"I could've saved her Bruce . . ." Dick spoke as he stood to his feet. 

"She's safe Dick . . ."

"Where were you?" 

"What?"

"Where WERE YOU WHEN THIS HAPPENED?!" No response came. 

"ANSWER ME BRUCE! WHERE WERE YOU?!" Dick screamed and cried at the same time, "God Bruce! I trusted you! I trusted you to save her! God! . . . I trusted you Bruce . . ." Tears again burst through his eyes. 

"Dick . . . she's going to be alright."

"If she doesn't Bruce! I will never forget this!"

~** Tomorrow ~**

"Dick?" Tim spoke from the door. 

"Tim? What are you doing here? Didn't the doctors released you yesterday?"

"I came by to see how Babs was doing . . ."

"She's okay. She's been sleeping ever since."

"And you? How are you holding up bro?"

Dick let out a sigh and leaned back on his chair. "Life sure is strange sometimes."

"Tell me about it!" Tim came and sat next to him on another chair.

Soon, another knock approached the door, it was Leslie, Leslie Thompkins, the woman who was like a mother to Bruce, and a grand mother to both Dick and Tim. 

"Hello Dick,"

"Hey Leslie,"

"Don't worry son, she will be alright. the latest scans show that the . . . experience. Harmed her ear-drums. Though thank God that nothing is serious, but I'm afraid she needs a month of quiet peace. Not a single loud noise should reach her ears."

Dick looked back at the beautiful face of Barbara Gordon.

~** 3 days later ~**

"Dick . . ."

"Yeah Babs?"

"I . . . want to talk to Dinah."

"But you already did, and you know you shouldn't talk much."

A smile formed in her lips, "I love you."

"Right back at ya."

"Dick." A new voice, Bruce's voice, called out from the door, "Can I have second?"

Dick rose to his feet and proceeded out the door where his father and mentor was waiting. 

"Yeah?"

"Dick, I . . . I just wanted to . . ."

"Bruce I'm sorry . . ."

"For what?"

"I'm sorry because of the other day . . . I was . . . I said a lot of things I didn't mean . . ."

"It's alright son. You had the right to get mad at me . . . I should've been there quicker."

"No, it's _his_ fault."

Bruce sighed, 

"I still don't get why Dead-shot just dumped the mission to save himself."

"No, it was part of the plan. I don't know what the plan was, but it was part of it. Lock-up's death, the bomb, all of them."

"And Joker? What happened to him?"

"sigh he . . . is now in Arkham,"

"Dick, I heard about Barbara's reports. I think it would be better if she went on to another city . . . maybe a vacation?"

"Uh, yeah. She told me about it. and . . . ah, she wants _me_ to go with her."

"That's great! I'll arrange the tickets."

"Thanks Bruce."

"Hmm . . . go on, she might be waiting for you . . ."

And with that, Dick returned back into the room to see a smiling Barbara Gordon. "Hey, what's so funny?" He had to ask, "Giggle I heard everything boy wonder! Just because I shouldn't hear loud noises doesn't mean I'm deaf y'know! SO, where are _we_ up to my dark, handsome knight?" Babs said that, still wearing a grin on her face as she leaned back on her hero's hand.

"I don't know . . . how about . . . Hawaii? I heard the place is beautiful."

"More than _me_?" 

"OH! Never my queen!," He gave her a quick smack on the lips, ". . . never."

****

TBC

Next chapter – Vacation ala- the 'R' word! 

Guys, I'm not used to writing love stories, cause I'm JUST a thirteen-year-old boy! I'm not INTO these things . . . yet. SO it'd be cool if you helped me out a little? Like give me some tips? Thanks. Its because of YOU guys that my stories continue! Don't forget to review! 


	11. ears

****

A/N: OKAY! SO sorry abt the delay! I couldn't get near the computer screen! Well, yeah I could . . . but y'know. Well, as mentioned on my LAST chapter . . . I ain't a good love-story writer . . . however. I'll try mah best! Thanks for reviewin'! Follows Dick's P.O.V.

****

CHAPTER 11:

I sighed to myself, god, Babs sure has clothes! After deciding to go to a resort in ITALY (the Hawaiian plan didn't work out!) I came by to help Babs pack her luggage. Well, when I said pack, I meant that I'M doing the packing! What? I can't let my angel do all these . . . hard work! She needs rest! 

Any way, she's now on the living room, drinking her coffee and reading the paper. I turned off the TV because . . . those things are noisy! Okay, okay so now I'm sounding like an old guy with a cane! "Dick, I don't think you quite know where I put my things! At least let me see what you're packing!" she calls out from the couch. "Hey! Don't talk so loud! It might hurt your ears." I whisper in her ear, only to get hit by a pillow! A pillow! Here I am packing all these stuff, doing her a major favor and she hits me with a pillow! "Come here former boy wonder." Well, I gave up to the might of her hands that pulled me towards her red lips. And like that, I wrapped my arms around her waist. Oh god she tastes sweet. I could hear her moan as I deepened our kiss, pulling her slightly. But the force stopped when Babs grabbed one of my hands and placed it just above her left breast. "Hope I'm not interrupting!" a third voice called out. Damn! Do everyone have to come in the middle of my kiss? We broke off.

"Hey Dinah." Babs said, catching her breath while I was busy with mine. 

"Hey. How ya doing?" She asked laying the huge stack of novels on the coffee table next to us. 

"Yeah great. Ex-boy wonder here came by to help me pack everything up."

" 'Help' you?" I say, "More like doing the job _for_ you!" I was a bit careful not to say that too loud, because of her . . . ear-problem. 

"Dick, I brought the books you wanted. 'A tale of two knights'?" Dinah read the name out loud of the top book, I think it was more of a question but any way.

"Yeah, some guy named 'Dan Derek' wrote about Batman & Robin." I informed as I got up from the couch and jerked the book away from her. 

"Well, I dunno about you but . . . I happen to know a 'tale' happening between two knights right here huh Babs?" D elbowed Babs on the shoulder as if teasing. But of course, the one resulted with a blush was _me_! 

"What can I say? With former-boy wonder here. He can sure kiss." Babs hissed at the last word, and the two girls started to giggle. Yeah, _girls_! "Hey! I'm not the _only_ good kisser in this room! Batgirl-friend here is also good." Now it's _my_ turn to giggle. 

"Alright guys enough foolin around!" Barbara squealed out, yay! 10 points goes to me! 

"Oh c'mon Babs, y'know I love foolin around!" I say, smacking my beauty queen in the cheeks. 

"Well, okay . . . this is . . . a wee bit weird for me! I'm outta here!" I can see Dinah shrugging from the corner of my eye as Babs moves her head away from me. 

"What? I know you do this with Bruce _all_ the time!" Barbara smiled. 

" 'Ha' 'ha' very funny. After Selina . . . y'know . . . I haven't talked to him _normally._" Yep, Selina Kyle, also known as Catwoman. God I cant believe she's gone. The room got into silence after that. Dinah left after about 5 minutes and I continued my packing . . . I mean, 'BARBARA' s packing. 

~~~~

"So, all done?" Babs says as I enter the kitchen, smelling that . . . mm . . . I wonder what it is? 

"Yeah, finished 'till the last set of socks." I said and parked my butt on the chair. 

"Are you sure you got everything? Cause you didn't let me _see_ the luggage for some reason only you know." That sentence followed with the smash of potato- salad on my plate which followed by the large amount of mustard I introduced on it. 

"What?" was all I could say to the staring face of Barbara Gordon, whom sat just across me on the round table. 

"Some how, I'll _never_ understand your way of eating Dick."

"Yeah, right. And what did you mean by 'did I get everything'?"

"Well you didn't let me _see _did you?" 

"It's a surprise."

"Oh! What could so _surprising_ to see my _own_ clothes?!"

" . . . hmm . . . good point. Well any way, I don't you to work so . . ."

"After dinner, I'll be doing it."

"No! please don't open it again! Please please pleaseeee!"

"Ugh! Anyway, you're staying over right?"

"You mean . . . _sleep_over?" A wicked smile forms in my lips as well as hers.

"I," okay, so now she's saying those words slowly . . . ooh!, "meant." We draw close to each other, oh boy! Kissy wissy time again! "This!" "Hey!" Great, I get tomato ketchup on my face while Barbara continues to laugh. "Ha, ha . . . ah . . . here, let me clean that up for you." Now, she's coming closer again . . . oh! What now? Well, the next part was surprising actually, Babs is licking the ketchup on my face with her tongue . . . okay, now she's travelling lower . . . lowerrrmphf. The licking draws to a light kiss. She breaks it after a few seconds. 

"Wow, that's a treat." 

"Gotta get a reward for all that hard work right?" 

" . . . True." I smile.

"Anyway, I'm opening the bags after dinner! So you gotta do this all over again!"

"Aww . . . will I get rewarded?" 

~~~~ 

Well, the time has come. I have loaded the bags and stuff. We're actually going on a privet-plane, Bruce's treat. "Wait here," I say to Babs who is wearing a set of ear-mufflers to protect her ears. Bruce,came by to drop us off.

"Thanks Bruce, it means a lot to me." I shook his hands but Bruce pulled me to a hug. 

"What are fathers for?" I smile, then he smiles. Hmm. Sounds like a happy day. 

"Good luck, and don't forget: She shouldn't hear _any_ loud noises okay?"

"No problem." And with that, I climb on board to meet my fiancée.

****

TBC (if I get the reviews!)

****

A/N: Hope you guys liked it! please let me know. I tried my best . . . I think. Thanks. Again, sorry for the delay! I had a headache so . . . I couldn't upload it on the website! If the next chapter delays like this . . . please don't get mad! Sorry LL I couldn't update on _that particular moment_! Peace all.


	12. CONCLUSION

****

A/N: Yes Azure Lightning I'm _sure_ I'm thirteen years old! Lol. :-) im one of those dorky thirteen year olds who just sit around and do nothing! Lol. J/king! So I guess . . . this is my last chapter! 

Follows both Dick AND Babs' P.O.V.

****

CHAPTER 12:

I fell asleep. I fell asleep on Dick's shoulder while aboard, what else could I do? I had on these ear mufflers which prevents me from hearing _any_thing. I didn't felt like reading . . . and lunch was served about an hour ago. So, I leaned back on Dick's broad shoulders and closed my eyes. The next thing I knew, I feel Dick's wet lips melt into mine. " . . . Hey . . ." I say groggily as our lips apart. I think he said: "We're here." And moved his head towards the open window on the sit next to us. 

I could see the beautiful island shine before me . . . it was so . . . green. I stare back at Dick's blue eyes.

~~~ 

About 15 – 20 minutes later, we landed. Dick wheeled me to the ground and left to get the luggage. I take a long deep breath. I just adore these tropical places. Dick came back with a trolley and all of our belongings. He indicates me to take off the mufflers. I do so. 

"Ah!" I say as I shake my hair, "That feels good." 

"That _looks_ good!" Dick spouts out. And leaned down to kiss me once again. 

"Welcome to Hawaii." He whispers. Oh this man is _so_ romantic. I draw him to another kiss but broke off when this old, French guy came. 

"Ah Mr. and Mrs. Grayson . . . welcome to Hawaii." He said '_Mrs.?_' 

"Ah no, we're just engaged." Dick informs, I punch him lightly on the hand. In a way that confirms that the French guy doesn't see it. 

"Yes well, what matters is that you two are _here_ and I am happy to show you around. I am Peter Hawks from Ben & Lois manor." That must be the hotel we're booked at. I heard that a young couple made the hotel just to prove how much they love each other. 

"The bell boy will take your luggage." 

~~~

We arrive at the hotel at 10:30 in the morning. Well, morning to us at least. 

"Do enjoy your stay here sir. And please, do not hesitate to ask if you need anything. I will be waiting on line 2. Good day sir, madam." The nice French man gives Dick the key and the bellboy directs us to our room. Of course once we get there . . . 

~~~

So, we arrive in this beautiful 'honey-moon' packaged room. Babs goes on about looking around I set my butt on the watery bed . . . and then the bell-kid blows it. 'Ahem,' he grumbles as if he has something on his throat. Dude, I hate paying tips! I stare at his hand. 'Ahem,' he goes again. Okay, okay, so I have noe choice. "Oh! Silly me!" I say and hand him a cough drop. The guy looks at it and leaves. HA! Score goes to Dick Grayson! Ooh yeah! I smile at my victory.

"Why did you do that?" Babs asks with her arms crossed and a frown on her pretty face. 

"Hey! It worked for Mr. Bean!" I squeal and sit down on the bed again. 

"This thing is cool." I say again, "Yeah well, Mr. Grayson, I see you got ourselves a nice comfy little room here . . . its lovely!" oh god! That smile! She gave that heart-stopping smile! I just have to kiss her! I just have to . . . "What? Don't I get a thank you?" 

"Wash up boy wonder!" she spats on my cheek lightly and wheels towards the bathroom. 

"You mean together?" 

"Ugh!"

~~~

__

Yeah right! I say to myself . . . well . . . I don't actually _mean_ it . . . it'd be cozy to _wash up_ together. I blow him a kiss and enter the bathroom.

~~~

So she prefer to save everything for later . . . "I'm gonna unpack some of my stuff." I call out to her.

"Unpack mine also!" she shouts out. _Yeah great._ I didn't even get a smoochie!

~~~

It's now 3 in the after noon. We just had our lunch, now, I'm now sitting on the beach waiting for Dick to get those ice-creams. He insisted I wear the silk shirt. He says it . . . looks good on me. I say it looks _through_ me! Ah, the cool sea breeze lifts my hair I love the sound of the waves. 

"Hey . . ." My knight-without-armor approaches with my treat.

"Hey," He sits next to me on the sand and follows my gaze towards the blue ocean. 

"It's beautiful isn't it?" I saw as I lean on his shoulder.

" . . . Yes . . . but not as pretty as you!" Dick says with a smile on his lips . . . I seal that smile with my lips, my hand grabs his neck and I pull him deeper into me. His hands pushed against my spine as I moan with delight . . . I think I dropped my cone on the floor to get a better hold. Finally, I released my mouth from his, breathing rapidly to catch air. "Wow . . ." Dick said, his breath rapid as well, "I guess that was the thank you."

"There is more Grayson . . ." I purr against his lips once more, scooping his hands inside my shirt . . . 

"There is more . . ." 

~~~

The two young birds had a very similar, romantic month on that island. They had known each other really deeply and . . . secretly. They lived together, relaxed together, and became together. The tale of these two knights isn't over yet . . . 

****

END

****

A/N: Well that's my story! A VERY BIG THANKS to LL and Azure Lightning and Of course I can't forget:

M.A.S.T.E.R of diguse,

Dcgirl,

Lady Artemis,

The Chosen One,

Kendra,

Moi,

Mirage,

David

And Max for reviewing!

Its because of YOU guys that A tale of 2 knights has been my longest running story EVER! Thank you VERY much! You guys mean a lot to me! Well, I gotta go now. Please tell me how I did on this chapter and PLEASE! Don't be a stranger! Drop off an email anytime ya want! Ok, peace all. 

~ Shang Tsung.


End file.
